Not so Great Heroes of The Universe
by Lord Hekon
Summary: Long ago a evil empire tried to take over the planet Rishka. They were destroyed by seven mighty heroes. Now the Empire returns, and it's up to their desendents to defeat the empire once more. Follow H.K. and his allies on a cool and messed up journey! R
1. To the Planet Rishka

Not so Great Heroes of the Universe   
by The Hamster King   
  
Note: This has nothing to do with my other stories starring these characters.   
  
Chapter 1: To the Planet Rishka   
  
Long ago, a unspeakable evil fell opon the Planet Rishka. The Lands of Kali, Huiko, Diunke, Lin, Raas, and Yaunkido were under constant siege by the Heindo Empire, a powerful Empire that was bent on ruling Rishka.   
  
However, these groups of people were not cowards, although the odds were against them, six mighty heroes stood against the darkness. Tohonio Scuzzball, Huiko Krells, Miss Lilinia (Dino60), Raio Rain, Junatia Silverfang, and Rishan Hoppity. These brave heroes went on a brave, and incredible journey to stop the Empire. There efforts were sucessful, and, seeing that there was no more use for their weapons, they cast them off into different parts of their world.   
  
A REALLY long time has passed, and Rishka once again needs a hero. But where could they be?   
  
-JFG Ship   
  
H.K. was at the controls of the ship searching for what could be the key to his existence.   
  
"HA! Found it!" The Hamster King exclaimed as he took out twenty-five Pixy Stixs from a crevice behind the controls. He immediately tore open one and began to indulge himself.   
  
"You're addicted to that stuff." Vela said as she was doing her daily routine check on the computer.   
  
"I'm not addicted. I just choose to use!" H.K. said as he finished a Pixy Stik.   
  
Just then a red light above the view screen began to blink.   
  
Vela's eyes lit up, "Everyone, come here! We got a transmission!" In a flash, everyone was on the bridge. Vela then hit a few buttons and the screen lit up to reveal a person similar to Scuzzball except for the fact that he looked like a Calico cat in how his fur looked. He was in regular guard's armor.   
  
"Lano Scuzzball?" The Scuzzonian said.   
  
Scuzzball ran up to the view screen. "Yes?"   
  
"Um, Lano, we need you and your friends to come to Rishka. It's a very important matter."   
  
"Who do you need?" Lano asked.   
  
"Well, we need, hold on sir." A guard then got out a scroll. "Oh yeah. Sorry Lano, I'm new."   
  
"WHO CARES?!" Lano yelled. "Tell me who!"   
  
"O-ok. Hekon Krells, and, if he is still alive, Rashin Hoppity."   
  
"Oh, you mean H.K. and Bunny Lord?" Juno asked.   
  
"Yes. I guess." The guard answered.   
  
Juno got an evil grin.   
  
"Oh, yes. We need a Jet Force Officer too. We heard they bested a evil, world destroying tyrant. We thought they could help us." The guard said.   
  
Lupus sighed, "I'm going to regret this, but I'll go."   
  
The guard smailed, "Great! Enter your ship's corrdinates to 7854-2987. When you land, one of our Scuzzonian Furry Fighters will greet you."   
  
Lano laughed, "Alright!" Vela then shut off the view screen.   
  
Hekon then looked around, "Hey, where's Dino2?"   
  
Rashin looked over a deck of cards, "She's already there remember?"   
  
-Flashback   
  
Dino2 was walking towards a ship with a suitcase, "I'm going to Rishka to get back to my roots."   
  
Hekon was sitting in a chair, playing chess with a moose, " Okay."   
  
-JFG ship   
  
"Oh yeah!" Hekon said.   
  
Lupus looked around, "Where's Lano?"   
  
Lano ran out of ship bay, "The Kitty is ready to go!"   
  
Rashin raised a brow, "The Kitty?"   
  
Lano smiled, "Yup! The Kitty! My last one was destroyed when it hit Rashin's pod, so I made another out of the scraps of Manly Brother's Gundam!"   
  
Hekon laughed, "This is incredible!"   
  
The heroes were in the ship bay, looking at a large white starship. The ship was polished, and had every kind of weapon known to man plastered on it. The ship gleamed brightly. The word 'Kitty' was in cursive lettering across the right side of the ship.   
  
Rashin looked up at it, ".........wow....." he said in awe.   
  
Vela looked at Lupus, "Be careful, you don't know what their home planet is like."   
  
Lupus looked at Hekon, "I can imagine what his part of the world looks like." he said as odd mental pictures welled up in his head.   
  
The four creatures then boarded the ship. The ship then shot off into the land of Kali.   
  
Vela looked at Juno, "I'm going to take a nap." She then left toward her cabin.   
  
Juno just stood there, "..................YES!!!! YES!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!! They left, they left!" Juno then ran off.   
  
Meanwhile, our heroes were nearing the planet Rishka.   
  
Hekon leaned up against a wall, "I can't wait to get back."   
  
What's in store for our heroes? Find out in Chapter 2, No time to paws! 


	2. No time to paws!

Chapter 2 No time to Paws!  
  
-Starship Kitty (Five Hours Later)  
  
Lano was steering the ship as the planet Rishka came closer. The Planet looked alot like planet Earth, except the continents were different and there wasn't alot of space junk cruising around.  
  
Lupus was in the back of the ship, playing a card game with Rashin. It wasn't Magic, so Rashin was losing. Rashin causiously placed a card on the table. Lupus grabbed it and laughed as he flung a whole bunch of cards on the table.  
  
"GIN!!!" He yelled as he hopped back to the front of the front of the ship.   
  
Lano got a vicious smile, "If it's something bad the befell Kali, then I shall rain doom opon my doomed enemies!"  
  
Hekon's insanity gene went online then, "I'M GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW!!!" He then went into a rythum by constantly saying the word 'Doom'.   
  
-Ten Hours Later  
  
Hekon was still singing his song. Lano's pupils got really small.   
  
"Are you ok Lano?" Lupus asked.  
  
Lano put the ship on auto-pilot, then walked over to Hekon. He turned him around then kicked him into the airlock. Lano then walked over to the helm, turned off the auto pilot, and looked at Lupus.  
  
"I'm fine Lupus." He said casually.  
  
Rashin looked outside the ship to see the that they were high above the emerald Leo Plains. A metal pad was in the middle of the plains. The ship landed neatly on the pad.   
  
"Okay, who's got the equipment?" Lano asked to everyone on the ship.   
  
Hekon slammed a oak chest on the ground, "I saved it for a special occasion." Hekon opened the chest to throw down some leather armors, shields, and braces.   
  
Lano looked at it for while, "That's it?"  
  
Hekon smiled, "Yup."  
  
Lano then leaped on him, "DID YOU FOR GET WHAT'S ON THIS WORLD? ALL THE FINAL FANTASY-LIKE MONSTERS ON THIS PLANET?!"   
  
Hekon made a nervous laugh, "I guess I did."  
  
"&*%^#(*&#&%*($%*(*(^*($&*(%*&($&*($*&!!!!!!!!!!" Lano swore.   
  
"Calm down." A girl's voice said from outside the ship.   
  
"It's my brother. He's not going to calm down." A man's voice said.  
  
Lano opened the door to meet a girl with powder white fur and a buff Scuzzonian with rugged white fur. The girl had overlapping cloth with bits of metal in it and the man was in a DBZ-ish garb.  
  
Lano rubbed his eyes, "Bro?"  
  
The man looked at Lano, "Brother!" He then tapped him on the head a few times with so much force he was knocked into the ground.   
  
"Are you ok?" The man asked Lano.  
  
"Rai!" Lano yelled as he tackled his brother.  
  
The girl looked at the Hamsterite and the Bunnyite.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'm Rene Firangi, and my friend is Lano's big brother, Rai Scuzzball."  
  
Rashin smiled, "I'm Rashin Hoppity, lord of the Bunnyites, the dog is Lupus the Jet Force officer you requested, and that's Hekon Krells, king of the Hamsterites."  
  
Rene laughed, "Hekon, king? That's a good one. Heh..."  
  
Hekon raised a brow, "What are you talking about? I've been on a good will journey for three years!"  
  
Rene laughed, "Don't kid yourself! Everyone knows that the Hamsterite King is Nio!"  
  
Hekon sighed, "What's going on?"  
  
Rene's smile turned to a frown, "Rashin, I can't say."   
  
Rashin looked at her, "What?"  
  
Rene looked up, "Nothing. It's good to have a Jet Force officer on our side."   
  
Lupus got a smug grin, "Damn straight."  
  
Rene searched her pockets for a orb. "But anyway, we should take you to the Castle."   
  
Hekon's eyes lit up, "A telegem...shiny!"   
  
Just then Lupus looked over to the two fighting. They were in a complete heap.   
  
Hekon gathered the armor, "Let's go."  
  
Rene threw the orb and they were whisked away to a dimly lit room.   
  
-????  
  
Lano stumbled around, "Oi! I hate magic teleportation. Where are we anyway Rene?"  
  
Rene looked around, "We are in the war room, in the Castle Bastet. Please wait here for Lia and Kazo."  
  
Rai sighed, "Dad and Dino2 have been talking a lot. It's crazy. I don't know how the Black Wolves could return."   
  
Lano's eyes got big, "THE BLACK WOLVES?!"   
  
Just then a Scuzzonian in a regal suit of armor walked out of the shadows. "Yes, the Black Wolves."  
  
Lano looked up, "Father!" They shared a hug and sat down.  
  
Kazo looked around, "We have to be on our guard. All of our Furry Fighters and the Hamster Squadrons are on guard. The Furret Omnimancers are on guard as well."  
  
Hekon was furious, "WHO DEPLOYED THE HAMSTER SQUADRON?!"  
  
Kazo rubbed his eyes, "Hekon?"  
  
Hekon sat down, "Everybody thinks I'm an imposter. Who's posing as me?"   
  
Kazo sighed, "Nio Juan."  
  
Hekon grabbed a broadsword, "Who's he?"  
  
"A Hamsterite in cahoots with the Heindo Empire."   
  
Rashin was in a state of shock, "The Heindo Empire?"  
  
Kazo shook his head, "Yes the Heindo Empire. Since they came, everything has gone nuts. The Black Wolves, maraders ruled by Jakell, are back as well. This is all I know."  
  
Hekon looked at Rashin, "I'm taking back my Kingdom. Are you coming?"   
  
Rashin looked back at Hekon, "Of course. I need a weapon."  
  
Hekon took out his Plot Hole, "All righty then! Lessee here...ah yes!" Hekon took out two suits of Brigandine and and steel broadsword and axe."  
  
Kazo laughed, "I see you aren't turning back! I hope Strira is okay. Take the Dragons outback."   
  
"Who's Strira?" Rashin asked Hekon.  
  
"The Hamster Queen." Hekon said. They both left the Room.  
  
Lano looked around, "Why is it so dark?"   
  
"Black Wolf drill." Said another voice. Dino2 (Lia) Came out of the shadows in a black robe.  
  
Kazo smiled, "I got a job for you two." He said looking at Lia, Lupus and Lano.  
  
-Meanwhile (JFG ship)  
  
Juno was lying on a couch. He then shot up, "WHAT'S THAT?! Oh......that's quiet........" He then went back to relaxing.  
  
-Bastet Castle Hekon and Rashin took to dragons, a black one and a red one.  
  
"Let's go!!!!" Rashin said.  
  
"Here I come imposter!" Hekon yelled flying off.  
  
.   
  
What will become of Hekon and Rashin, Find out in Chapter Three! Imposter!!! 


	3. Imposter!

Chapter 3 Imposter!!!  
  
-Sky above Hamsterite region  
  
Hekon and Rashin were high above the clouds, screaming all the way.  
  
You see, yes they could fly dragons, unfortunatly.....they couldn't steer them.  
  
Hekon and Rashin were in a state of total chaos, "WE ARE SO DEAD!!!", Rashin yelled.   
  
Hekon tried to handle his reins, "I know! So much for dramatic entrances!"  
  
The dragons then fell, the land beneath them spiraling. Everything blacked out.  
  
-Meanwhile (JFG ship)  
  
Vela was at the computer, "I'm bored. I guess Juno wouldn't mind if I took us to Rishka." Vela then entered the coordinates '7854-2987' on the panel.  
  
-Outskirts of Grand City Orika  
  
Hekon woke up to find himself in front of a huge city. The city looked more advanced than Castle Bastet. Hekon took a lot of time to make this huge city impenetrable. In doing so, he made the town in the castle. Even the docks for starships and Manaships were here. The walls were towering granite.....  
  
.......and it was night. And night means you have to get in through an alternate route.  
  
Rashin looked up at the looming walls, "Uh.....how do we get in?"  
  
Hekon thought for a minute, "I got it!", Hekon grabbed Rashin and wound his ears up.  
  
Rashin winced, "OW! You've lost it! That hurts!"  
  
Hekon then let go of Rashin long ears. Rashin ears spun around, then he flew up like a helicopter. Hekon grabbed his legs and they flew up and over the castle walls. The huge, regal houses towered above them. They both made a mad dash for the huge, tower-like castle above them. They ran so fast that they slammed the door down.  
  
"I told them to replace the door." Hekon said as they walked toward the throne room.  
  
-Throne Room  
  
Hekon walked through the huge oak door to find a pitch black room. No lights, no moonlight, no anything. A black armor-clad Hamsterite walked up to them. He looked exactly like Hekon.  
  
Hekon got out his broadsword, "Who are you?"   
  
The demi-human smiled, "I am Nio Juan, king of the Hamsterites."  
  
Hekon was furious, "You took my kingdom! Why I'll ki-.......oh my."  
  
Hekon saw what Nio had in his furry little clutches. It was the Grand Sword of the Hamsterites, Grandia. The huge broadsword was at least six feet tall. It had a blue blade, and had a spiked golden hilt. The sword radiated a soft blue light.  
  
Nio smiled, "You were saying?"  
  
Hekon was taken aback, "Uh.......nothing....just.........um.......I was going to take back my kingdom!" Hekon then leaped toward Nio, Grandia or no, Hekon was going to take back his kingdom. Hekon performed the first move as he did a flurry of attacks, which Nio blocked quite easily. Nio then decided to invoke Grandia's power as he immediately shot a huge beam toward Hekon. Hekon then found out he couldn't win. Grandia was too powerful for him to handle.   
  
"Forgive me Strira." Hekon said as he got out his plot hole, "Jump in!" He yelled to Rashin. Rashin then Leaped into the Plot Hole. The hole then shrunk into nothing Just as the beam.........dissapated?   
  
Nio laughed, "Grandia stopped. Damn.....I'll get you later Hekon."  
  
-Castle Bastet  
  
The Plot Hole reappeared and spat out Hekon and Rashin in the courtyard. Many different plants were in this courtyard, and exotic fountains were everywhere.  
  
Hekon smashed the the ground, "DAMMIT! WHY DOES HE HAVE GRANDIA?! THE SACRED SWORD CAN'T BE CONTROLLED BY HIM! IT CAN'T!"  
  
Rashin walked to a hole in the ground, the entrance to the war room. The rest of the castle was sealed, "Calm down, Hekon."  
  
Hekon was spazzing out, "I CAN'T! IF HE USES GRANDIA WE'RE SMEGGED!!! SMEGGED I SAY! SMEGGED!"  
  
Rashin looked to Hekon, "What does that mean, smeg?"  
  
Hekon thought for a minute, "I don't know. If he uses that sword though, we're all screwed."  
  
The heroes both go down the hole to the war room.  
  
-War Room  
  
"He used the what?" Kazo said after hearing Hekon's story.  
  
"Wow." Lia said.  
  
"Cool...uh...I mean........AWFUL!" Lano said.  
  
"Incredible." Lupus said.  
  
Kazo stood up, "Change of plans everyone! This Nio fellow, has the Legendary Hamsterite weapon, Grandia. The only way I can think of to counter this is to find the Legendary Scuzzonian Weapon, the Tiger Eye. A sword of incredible power. To do this, you need Lano. You are to go to Cape Foehn and find it. Got it?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Everyone said.  
  
Kazo smiled, "Good! You all leave tomorrow!"  
  
Will our heroes be able to find the Tiger Eye, find out in Chapter Four! The Sword of Cape Foehn. 


	4. The Sword on Cape Foehn

Chapter 4  
-The sword of Cape Foehn  
  
-Castle Bastet (War Room)  
  
Kazo was looking over many different battle plans. Which one would be best? Offense or defence? He shoved the thought aside as he looked up to see some of the only heroes that were willing to go.  
  
Kazo paced back and forth around the heroes in a circle, deep in thought.  
  
Hekon eyed him, "Uh..sir? You're makin' me nervous."  
  
Kazo shook out of his stupor, "Oh! Sorry. I will unlock the castle doors. You go to the armory, head out the town gates, and go east for about a half hour. That is where Cape Foehn is. The Tiger Eye is supposively in there."  
  
Lano's eyes gleamed, "COOL! WEAPONS!"  
  
Lupus looked at Lano, "I don't think th-"  
  
Lano interrupted Lupus, "SHUT UP! WEAPONS!"  
  
Kazo laughed, "My son hasn't changed a bit! Go to the armory."  
  
Hekon, Rashin, Lano, Lia, and Lupus then went through the castle. The highly lavished castle was a work of art, looking more like a temple than a castle. Ivy was growing up on the walls, statues were carved into the white marble walls, and fountains and every other exotic thing was here. The guard people were everywhere, some where preparing weapons, others were walking around, and some were sparring. Everyone looked just like Lano. The heroes then found some stairs leading down. They went to the staircase to find Rai waiting for them.  
  
"What's the password?" Rai asked.  
  
Rashin scratched his head, "What are you doing?", he asked Rai.  
  
Rai grinned, "I didn't tell you? I guard the armory and the treasure room. Now say the   
password."   
  
"Meow." Lano said.  
  
"Meow." Rai replied. He then pushed open the huge steel door. The armory looked   
rather.................empty.  
  
"Not much here." Hekon said.  
  
"Yeah well, I did save you some things. The troops beat you here. Follow me." Rai led them to the back wall, where stone swords, axes, broadswords, daggers, lances, and knuckles were awaiting them. The heroes took the weapons, Hekon took the  
broadsword, Lia took the lance, Lano took the sword, Rashin took the axe, and Rai took the knuckles, Lupus laughed because he had many guns. They felt really light for stone.  
  
"What is this made out of?" Hekon asked.  
  
"It's made of Shrikestone, a stone light as a feather." Rai said, checking the knuckles.   
  
"Hold on a second!" Rashin said.  
  
"What?" Hekon exclaimed.  
  
"That!" Rashin said.  
  
"What?" Lia said.  
  
"These odd names! H.K., give me your plot hole." Rashin said, malice in his voice.  
  
"O-ok." Hekon said, reluctantly giving up his plot hole. Rashin jumped in it and....wait......why are you here Rashin? OW! OUCH! OUCHIES! OFF! S-stop! I narrate with that hand! OH SWEET HEAVENS THE PAIN!!!!!!!! I-I'll fix it! Leave!  
  
Bunny Lord came out of the plot hole, "It's fixed."   
  
H.K. looked at him, "What do you mean? Oh! Cool, my old name!"  
  
Dino2 jumped up, "SWEET! I don't have to have an odd name like Lia!"  
  
Rai raised a brow, "Whatever, okay Lano, me an' Rene ar- Uh...bro?"  
  
Little hearts were circling around Scuzzball, "Rene..." He said in a dreamy voice.   
  
Bunny Lord looked at H.K., "Ok! We got the weapons, let's go to the Cape!"  
  
"Hold it." Said Rene coming down the stairs, in light armor. "We are going with you. Kazo's orders."   
  
"Fine with me." Scuzzball said. They all left the Castle to enter a town that had domed houses made of smoothed marble. The town was pretty much vacant.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Dino2 said, tightening the grip on her lance.   
  
"Good question." Said a voice. A jet black, unicorn demi-human swooped down from nowhere.  
  
"Do you know where they are?" Scuzzball said.   
  
"I sent them to the Void." The unicorn said.  
  
"The Void?! Rene! Go tell Kazo!" Rai said, Rene ran off, her daggers making a clanking sound as she ran to the castle.  
  
"Ha. Fool. No one can stop me. I am Gigo, the best of the Heindo Empire's Summoners." Gigo's horn glew as tears appeared out of nowhere, Clay Golems appeared out each one, the Heroes then got out their weapons. The odds were truly against them. Sixty-seven golems and one summoner............  
  
.........and six seemingly doomed heroes.  
  
".........eep......" Bunny Lord said.  
  
-Meanwhile (JFG ship)  
  
Vela was in Rishka's atmosphere. She had to admit, it was a really nice planet, she then saw some commotion in a town in front of a white castle. She parked the ship a good distance from the town and ran to the gates.  
  
Juno followed Vela, "Where are you going? Where is this? .........and why am I talking to myself....."  
  
-Bastet Village  
  
The Heroes were sizing up the opposition. H.K. then had an idea, "I got it!"  
  
"What?" Lupus said.  
  
"These golems are made of clay right?" H.K. said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, if we hit them with water, then they will melt!"  
  
"H.K.!" Lupus said.  
  
"I know........stupid idea right?" H.K. said, sullen.  
  
"That's brilliant!" Lupus said.  
  
"It is?"   
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Uh.....guys. Hate to break up this little thing you are doing here, but I have to tell you something." Bunny Lord said. H.K. and Lupus looked up to see that the golems surrounded them.  
  
Rai yelled and punched a golem, which shattered into pieces, "Hey! These guys suck!"   
  
That's when the heroes got evil looks on their faces. Vela then arrived at the gates to see our heroes smashing up thousand of golems. Juno arrived later. Seeing that it looked as though they needed help. They got out their guns and added to the craziness. An hour later, the golems dissapeared.   
  
Scuzzball was covered in dust, "Anything more, jerkoff?"  
  
Gigo looked at Scuzzball, "Tohonio's great grandson! To the void with you! He then flung a crystal at Scuzzball, and he was sucked into it. The crystal also hit Bunny Lord, Dino2, and Juno, and they too shared the same fate. The crystal then shattered. Gigo then dematerialized, saying, 'I'm rich, I'm rich!'  
  
H.K. looked down at the shards, "This sucks. How do they get out?"  
  
"They escape." Rai said.  
  
Will the captured heroes escape from the void? Find out in Chapter Four! The zone where where normal things don't happen very often! No, seriously, that's the title.  
  
Note: Well, wellywellywell......how am I doing with this piece of work? Any comment will gladly accpepted, just remember, the Ferret of Justice is watching you!    


	5. The Zone Where Normal Things Don't Happe...

Chapter 5  
-The Zone Where Normal Things Don't Happen Very Often  
  
-The Void  
  
Juno, Scuzzball, Bunny Lord, and Dino2 were spiraling into a multicolored vortex of some sort. When they came to, they found themselves in a seemingly desolate world, it was very rocky, and leafless trees were here and there. The sky was a sea of colors that looked like a lava lamp if you stared at it long enough.  
  
"Juno..." Juno kept hearing his name being called. Juno woke up to see Dino2 wrapping up his arm. Juno was a complete wreck. His armor was shot to hell and back and his helmet was gone, he also had no weapons whatsoever.  
  
"How did this happen?" Juno asked Dino2.  
  
"Let me tell you." Dino2 started  
  
-Flashback  
  
Everybody wakes up on a huge plateau except Juno.   
  
"Where's Juno?" Bunny Lord said. As bight flash occoured and Juno fell on an incline of jagged rocks, "OW! OOF! AKK! OOO! CRUD! AHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
He finally landed on the ground.  
  
"There he is." Scuzzball said, pointing at the lifeless Juno.  
  
-The Void  
  
"Oh." Juno said.   
  
"Hey!", signaled Bunny Lord, "Look at this!" The heroes then saw a sign. It read..........  
  
Welcome to the Void!  
You are currently in: The Zone Where Normal Things Don't Happen Very Often.  
To get out of the Void hint: Find a peddling Canine to show you the way.  
  
"That's helpful." Dino2 said. Just then, they heard a clanking of potion bottles. Above the horizon they saw a wolf demi-human in a green cloak. He had a Shrikestone Flail on his back and a huge bag slung over his shoulder. He stopped in front of the two.  
  
"Hello. Wanna buy something?" He said to Scuzzball.  
  
"Who are you?" Scuzzball said to the wolf.  
  
The wolf thought for a second, "..........I don't know! I've been here for years!"  
  
...Silence........  
  
"..Yeah." Dino2 said, "You do look like a wolf." she suggested.  
  
The Wolf's eyes then lit up, "That's it! Call me Wolf!" he said proudly, extending his hand.  
  
"Ok....Wolf." Scuzzball said, causiously shaking his hand.  
  
"Guess what?" Wolf said.  
  
"What?", Bunny Lord said.  
  
"I know how we can get out of here!" He said running ahead, "Follow me!"  
  
Juno limped toward Wolf to find that he was at another sign. This one read.......  
  
You found the Wolf  
Good for thee!  
Now go to the big flower  
by the last living tree.  
  
Juno rubbed his blue hair, "How?" Just then, a green leaf smacked him in the face. Literally. It grew arms and slapped him. He looked around to find a doll lying on the ground. Bunny Lord and the others caught up to him. Bunny Lord picked up the doll and pulled the string.  
  
"I'm Happy Heather! I love everyone!" The doll rang out.  
  
"Cute doll. I'm sure Dino.5 would love it." Dino2 said.  
  
"I love everyone! Except you Bunny Lord. I think I'll have some rabbit stew!" The doll cherrily said.   
  
"Whoa. Creepy." Bunny Lord said.  
  
The doll then left Bunny Lord's hand and stood up on it's own. It then pulled out a chainsaw and ran toward Bunny Lord. Bunny Lord then leapt up into the sky, unlatched his axe, and came down hard on the doll. Not surprisingly, the doll fell apart.   
  
"Isn't there anything normal here?" Juno said as he looked at a cat just lying there........and then it EXPLODED!!!!!!!!!  
  
"............I don't think so Juno." Bunny Lord said, wiping the cotton off his axe before latching it back onto his armor.  
  
Wolf looked ahead to see a strange herd of things come toward him......he then knew what they were....  
  
"POKEMON INVASION!!!!!!" Wolf said. Everybody jumped behind a rock as the accursed hellspawns came ever closer, chanting their name. A Pikachu on a Rapidash was leading the pack. Wolf then reached in his bag to pullout a sculpture of a ferret.  
  
"What's that?" Scuzzball said.  
  
"Watch." said Wolf as he flung the sculpture at the melee. The sculpture exploded to reveal a white ferret lunge toward the band of Pokemon.   
  
"OH MY GOD!" Dino2 said.  
  
"It's the Ferret of Justice!" Scuzzball said.  
  
The Ferret of Justice lunged at the pokemon and gnashed at each one, tearing each and every one of them to shreds. When he was done with the bloodfest, he teleported back into the sculpture. Wolf picked up the sculpture and flung it in his bag. A battered Pikachu then looked up into the sky.  
  
"Pika..........pika.......pi- OH FOR GOD'S SAKE WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE SUCH FATE!!!!!!!!!" It then died.  
  
"What the hell?" Juno said to Wolf.  
  
".....Hey! Look!" Wolf pointing to a Oak Tree. It was a huge tree, about a hundred feet tall. There was a door-sized hole in the tree. Unfortunately, there was also a large chasm, ad a switch was at the island the tree was on.  
  
"Don't worry." Said Dino2 as she tested out her wings. She then ran and leaped up into the sky. She landed on the island and jabbed the crystal switch with her spear. A bridge of Jell-O then connected the island with the mainland. Once they were on the island they then went through the hole to find themselves in a endless, multi-colored field of flowers. Everything was multicolored. Bunny Lord waved his hand in front of his face to see images of his arm trailing behind his arm.   
  
"Trippy." Bunny Lord said. He looked to his right to see Wolf and Juno looking at yet another sign. The sign read.....  
  
Current Void Area: The Field of Myriad Dreamers  
Exit?: You're Really Close  
Hint: Find a hole.  
  
Bunny Lord looked to his left to see Scuzzball with a stoned expression on his face, "You with us Scuzzball?" Bunny Lord asked the Scuzzonian.   
  
"Incredible. I have not smoked any Catnip, yet I see the trippiest place I have ever seen.", he then fell down on his knees and raised his arms up, "I HAVE FOUND THE PROMISED LAND!!!!!!!"   
  
Dino2 flew up, this was a wierd place they were in. She looked to find a hole in the center of the field.   
  
"Look over here guys!" She called to the others. The others ran to find a hole in the field.  
  
"Looks pretty deep." Scuzzball said.   
  
"Test it out Juno!" Wolf said, knocking Juno into the hole. A hollow thud was heard.   
  
"Um...shouldn't we just take the ladder?" Dino2 said, pointing to a sturdy metal ladder leading into the hole. The heroes then causiously went down the ladder to find themselves into a cold metal room. At the end of the room, there was a normal looking door. On the door was a sign that said, 'EXIT'.  
  
"SWEET!" Bunny Lord said, running frantically like a madman toward the door. Before he could reach the door however, a huge metal slab came down between the door and the Bunnyite.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Bunny Lord screamed, he then looked up to see a screen of some sort. A small, green pixelated thing came onto the screen. Another slab blocked the exit.  
  
Everybody was looking around at what was going on before......  
  
...it happened.  
  
*hello* the creature said.  
  
"Hi." The heroes replied.  
  
*I am Pixel. To pass, answer my questions.*  
  
"Easy enough." Wolf said.  
  
*For Bunny Lord.*  
  
"Hm?!" Bunny Lord said.  
  
*What is the sum of 546787466+4897687-7687676777+7787979*7976978+7878999778+78997898+798765787679+7567878786687978-456464224875787811231567678564?*  
  
Bunny Lord's fur went whiter than usual, "Uh........two?"  
  
*.....* A huge lightning bolt shot out of the screen and blasted Bunny Lord. Charred, he fell over.   
  
"Ha! Dumbass!" Wolf said, he was then blasted by a similar lightning bolt.  
  
*For Juno...oh...he's out cold. Okay. For Scuzzball then.*  
  
"Eek." Scuzzball said.   
  
*What your favorite color?*  
  
"Green..no wait." He was then blasted by lightning.  
  
*For Dino2.*   
  
"Uh.." Dino2 was paralyzed.  
  
*What makes the sandwich? The PB or the J?*  
  
"............uh.........um.........the bread?" She expected to be blasted, yet she was spared.  
  
*Good. I will free the villagers. You may leave too. Wait a minute.*  
  
Dino2 passed out.  
  
-An hour later.   
  
"Scuzzball. Scuzz!" Scuzzball turned over, it sounded like H.K. he opened his eyes to find himself in Bastet Village. Everyone came to eventually. Wolf shot up.  
  
"Wha? I-I'm free! YES!!! WHO HOO!!!!!!!" Wolf then bounced around everywhere then ran out of the town gates.  
  
"Um.....should we leave?" Lupus said.  
  
"Yes! Lets get this party started!" Scuzzball said. Everybody then ran out of the gates. Except for Bunny Lord.  
  
"Ow....." Bunny Loord said as he left.  
  
To be continued in Chapter 6 The Journey Finally Begins! 


	6. The Journey Finally Begins!

Chapter 6  
-The Journey Finally Begins  
  
Note: There will be an alternate version of this chapter soon! It was done by Dino2 and Bunn Lord.  
  
-Leo Plains  
  
Rene, Rai, Juno, Lupus, Dino2, H.K., Bunny Lord, and Scuzzball were walking through the seemingly endless Leo Plains. The emerald-green grass streched out like an ocean. There was no sign of a town or anything. The group had travelled for a good four hours. Scuzzball then looked at H.K.  
  
"This blows." Scuzzball started, "I haven't seen a village, a cape, not even a friggin' monster! All I see is grass! GRASS!"  
  
Rai sighed, "Yeah Sherlock, that's grass. It grows, oh, this is out of the ordinary, EVERYWHERE!"   
  
H.K. looked down at the grass, "Vela said she was getting the ship. Dunno what that's going to do, but who knows?"  
  
Lupus' ears perked up, "I hear something."  
  
Juno looked at Lupus, he was still in his cracked-beyond-repair-armor. Vela decided to give him the Machine Gun before she left, "What do you hear?"  
  
Lupus concentrated, "I never noticed it before!"  
  
Dino2 then looked at the canine, "What is it?"  
  
Lupus then smiled, "My ears can pick up radio stations!" He then sung Sugar Ray softly to himself.  
  
H.K. then looked at Lupus, "THAT'S ALL?!"  
  
Lupus was flung out of his stupor, "Oh, I also hear some people North of here."  
  
Rene looked at Bunny Lord, "Even if we find a village, we won't be able to do anything."   
  
"Why?", Bunny Lord said.  
  
"No Hetra." Rene said.  
  
"Crap. I knew I forgot something." Rai said.  
  
"What's Hetra?" Lupus said.  
  
Bunny Lord looked at Lupus, "That's the money here. They are rectangular gems that are different colors. The value depends on the color."   
  
"Oh.", Lupus said. Just then, four eyeballs with wings swooped down opon the party. Everyone immediately got their weapons out.   
  
"WHAT ARE THOSE?" Juno said, tring to get a shot on one of the creatures.   
  
H.K. chopped one in two with his broadsword, splattering its remains on the grass, "Specs. A weak, floating creature that dwells in the Leo Plains. Not a big threat." The Hamster then put his 'Book of Rishkan Monsters' back under his armor.   
  
"That's good to hear!" Said Lupus as she dispached the last Spec with his Pistol. Four green gems fell onto the ground where the monsters were.  
  
"This is Hetra?" Lupus said, picking up one of the rectangular gems from where a monster once stood.  
  
Bunny Lord examined the stone, "Yep. It's Hetra. This one's green, and it's the cheapest. It's only worth five."  
  
"Darn.", said Lupus.  
  
H.K. looked ahead at the town, "Hey! That's Nioko, it doesn't cost that much to stay there. Let's kill a couple more monsters, get the Hetra, and go there."  
  
"How much?" Rai said.  
  
"And how are we going to carry it all?" Rene asked H.K.  
  
H.K. smiled, "With my little friend." H.K. took out the Plot Hole and pulled out a file cabinet. He took the Hetra they all just retreived and flung it into the cabinet. "There, all done. You can put anything in my cabinet. If you need to, you can just summon the cabinet with these.", H.K. reached far back into the Plot Hole and took out several remotes. "Just push the red button to summon it, push the green button to send it away." H.K. then gave the remotes to each of the heroes.  
  
Bunny Lord looked ahead, "Wait. We shouldn't go to that town."   
  
"Why?" Dino2 asked.  
  
"Black Wolves are there. We're gonna get smashed if we go there now."   
  
Rai cursed, "Damn! We gotta keep going then."   
  
The heroes then continued walking through the plains. Cape Foehn was in the distance.  
  
-Meanwhile (The Void)  
  
A spirit was watching the heroes as they were headed toward Cape Foehn, and the Tiger Eye. He opened a rift to the False Hamsterite King, Nio.  
  
"Nio." The spirit said.  
  
"Yes, Inkazaro." Nio said.  
  
"Alright Gerbil Lord, I got a job for you."   
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Split the entire Hamsterite Mana Elite into three groups. One will go to Cape Foehn, one will attack Bastet Castle and the other will attack the Land of the Bunnites, Raas. Don't take the Grandia, take the Scourge with you. I'll charge it so it may harm Hekon." Inkazaro said.  
  
"Yes sir! But what will I say to the citizens? The Bunnites and the Scuzzonians are arries with this land!" Gerbil Lord said.   
  
"Hm. Tell them that Kazo is planning to invade the kingdom and that the Bunny Lord was to destroy the kingdom. Anyway, after wounding them, shove the sword into the ground. I'll handle the rest."  
  
"What are you going to do sir?"  
  
"They have strength in numbers. I'll scatter them to the ends of Rishka!"  
  
"Very good Inkazaro! Anything else I can do for you?"  
  
"Yes. We need to find the Tiger Eye, Staff Of Infinity, Grandia, The Lance of Dreamers, Kyrio, Arcana, Sacred Rays, Moon Star Knuckles, Aura Mace, Retribution, Zodiac Blade, and the Shatterstorm Darts. I informed the other areas, you shall find the Grandia and the Tiger Eye."  
  
"Are these the Legendary weapons?"  
  
"Yes. Now keep the Grandia for now. Get me that Tiger Eye!" Inkazaro then closed the rift.   
  
-At the Cape  
  
H.K. and the others were at the beginning of a hill that looms over the Ocean, which H.K. said was the Tenku Sea. The gray, rocky cape was a good hundered feet above the sea.   
  
"Wait a minute.", said Scuzzball, "Where's Rai and Bunny Lord?"   
  
"They'll catch up. C'mon, let's get the Tiger Eye. It's just up ahead." They then entered Cape Foehn.   
  
-Leo Plains  
  
Rai and Bunny Lord were creating a bloodfest with Specs, wolf-like creatures called K-9's, and stocky demi-humans known as Goblins. Bunny Lord flung his axe at a Goblin, splitting it's head in two, and then lunged toward a Spec and kicked it so hard that it shattered! He then snagged his axe and chopped into a K-9. Rai was knocking everything in sight for a loop. He punched through a Spec, Axe Kicked a Goblin and tore into a K-9. After their little skirmish, if you looked at the plains from the sky, you would find what looked like a red puddle. Rai and Bunny Lord then gathered around 5,000 Hetra. They flung it into the cabinet.   
  
"Whoa. That was fun!" Rai said.  
  
"I never felt so great in my life!", Bunny Lord exclaimed, then he saw something. Soldiers in gold full plate armor, etched with runes, and with a core in each part of their armors, were coming this way. They each had menacing, obsidian swords.   
  
"It's the Hamsterite Mana Elite! They have defeated the imposter and are here to help H.K.!" Bunny Lord said.   
  
"Look King Nio! The Traitors!" One of the soldiers said.  
  
Nio appeared from the back ranks, holding a green sword with runes etched on it. Green bolts of lightning were swirling around it.  
  
"It is them! Hekon must not be far ahead!" Nio said.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Rai said, "What's going on?! Why are we traitors?"  
  
A soldier spoke up, "Your lands tried to conquer our lands! Have you no honor?", another soldier spoke, "Our troops are attacking Aionoshidi in Raas and Bastet Castle here in Kali!"  
  
"Bastards!" Rai said.   
  
Nio laughed, "Take them hostage! We can use them."   
  
Rai and Bunny Lord knew they had no other choice, so they surrendered.  
  
-Cape Foehn  
  
H.K. stopped when he reached the tip of the peak, a sword was sticking in a natural boulder of diamond. The sword had a grip with rings for each finger to increase the power of the strike. It was also hooded to protect the hands. A Damuscus guard with gems in it divided the menacing silver blade that had a almost heavenly aura around it. The guard came up to form two small spikes, one on each side of the sword. However, there was a hollow at the end of the hilt. H.K. didn't care. Scuzzball was in awe. He couldn't belive that his ancestor once wielded such a magnificent weapon.   
  
Scuzzball's mouth went dry, "I'm.....allowed to use that?"  
  
H.K. nodded, "Lupus, Rene, you stay here. The rest of you, guard the place."  
  
The heroes nodded and left H.K., Scuzzball, Lupus, and Rene before the Tiger Eye.  
  
Scuzzball sighed as he approached the sword, he had a forboding feeling that something was going to happen. He approached the sword and slid his hand into the grip. He then heard a voice echo in his head.  
  
'Hello, my child. Don't be scared. I am Tohonio. You must protect this beautiful land of Kali. You know what you must do to retrieve my sword.'  
  
Scuzzball nodded. He took a deep breath.   
  
"I am Lano  
I am the one  
My mission is clear  
With the sword of the sun  
With every evil I slay  
I bring hope to Kali  
And come the next day  
Peace will finally come!"  
  
With that, the diamond vanished, and the Tiger Eye was in Scuzzball's possession.   
  
"You made a big mistake."  
  
The Heroes looked around to find the Gerbil Lord (a.k.a. Nio) and the Hamsterite Mana Elite holding Bunny Lord, Rai, Juno, and Dino2 hostage.  
  
"YOU!" H.K. said. He leaped toward G.L., the Gerbilite slashed H.K., who went down with ease, he slammed up against the rock wall and slid down. His hand went to his broadsword but he was then knocked down by an energy blast from a soldier.  
  
"Now then." G.L. said, "Give me the Tiger Eye."  
  
Scuzzball and the others looked in shock, G.L. just beat H.K.! Scuzzball knew he had the power, but he didn't want more to share H.K.'s fate.   
  
"I have no choice do I?", Lano said.   
  
"No." G.L. said coldly.   
  
Lano sighed, what other choice did he have? He was surrounded by soldiers. He handed the Tiger Eye to G.L..  
  
"Now give me my friends." Scuzzball said.   
  
G.L. looked like he was tring to hear something, "New orders, kill them all!"  
  
The soldiers walked toward the heroes. It looked as all hope was lost. Just then they heard a sound that sounded like an engine. Juno looked up to see his ship flying toward the battle scene. A basket was hanging under the ship.   
  
"It's Vela!" Juno said.  
  
"Calm down." Bunny Lord said. "One, we are in a deathgrip right now. Two, she's pretty far. It's gonna take awhile until she comes here."  
  
Lupus couldn't take it. He wriggled free of the grip and tackled the Gerbil Lord. The Tiger Eye flew out of his grip. Scuzzball grabbed it.  
  
The Gerbil Lord was tring to keep Lupus' somewhat primal rage from killing him, "SOMEBODY GET THIS DAMNED LUPE OFF ME!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Lupus stopped for a second, "A Lupe? What's a Lupe?" Lupus was knocked aside by Gerbil Lord, he then shoved his sword into the earth. A low rumble was heard.   
  
Bunny Lord and the others broke free of the grip and started fighting madly. Dino2 went over to H.K.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dino2 said.  
  
"Bunnies...hopping all around........" H.K. said in a drunken tone.  
  
The sword started to glow brightly green veins appeared in the earth. Everybody stopped fighting. The heroes tried to run, but they couldn't move! They felt as though they were floating. H.K. looked down to see that they were indeed airborne.  
  
G.L. laughed with delight, "I don't know what Inkazaro's gonna do to you, but it's gonna be great!" G.L. then fled the cape, Tiger Eye in hand. The Heroes then started to separate from each other.  
  
H.K. looked at Bunny Lord, "Bunny Lord?"  
  
"Y-yeah?" Bunny Lord said.  
  
"If I die, you can have the Plot Hole." H.K. said.  
  
"Thanks." Bunny Lord said.  
  
The heroes then shot off into different regions of Rishka......  
  
.....thus the true quest began.  
  
To be continued in Chapter 7 'The Brothers Scuzz'. 


	7. The Brothers Scuzz

Chapter 7  
The Brothers Scuzz  
  
-Huiko Region   
  
Rai woke up in a house of some sort. He looked down to find his wounds bandaged and his worn down shrikestone knuckles replaced with spiked iron ones. He stood up and saw his younger brother sleeping soundly. Scuzzball's armor was removed and his leather tunic was in need of fixing. Rai took a look at the house. The home was made of sod, and light peeked through the small holes in the roof. Something was in the brick oven it seemed, as the aroma of apple pie was in the air. Several straw beds were along the wall of one room, and weapons, armor, and shields were in what looked like a smithy of some sort. He was about to leave the house to look around when a buff Hamsterite, about in his late-twenties, walked through the door. He had some Ring Mail on, and was holding a large piece of copper ore. A red bandanna was atop his head. He looked at Rai oddly.  
  
"Oh, you're up?" The hamsterite asked Rai.  
  
"Uh, yeah. My brother's still asleep though." Rai said scratching the back of his head, "Who are you?"  
  
"Well then, my name is Kin. I am, well, was, the head blacksmith for Hekon's kingdom." The Hamsterite said, placing the ore on an metal table in the smithy. He then wearily sat in a chair, "Won't you sit down?" He said, offering the Furry Fighter a seat as he poured some water.  
  
"Sure." Rai said sitting down.  
  
A pause started for a second, Rai was wondering how he knew that H.K. was the true king of Huiko.   
  
"How do you know that H.K., um, Hekon, is really the king of Huiko?" Rai said.   
  
"Water?" Kin said.  
  
"No thanks. But how do you know?" Rai asked again.  
  
Kin looked down, "It was a while ago, I think three years ago. Hekon, or 'H.K.' as he liked to be called, left for a good will journey to Earth. About a month before that odd white ship with all the guns landed..."  
  
Rai looked at him, "The Kitty?"  
  
Kin nodded, "If that's what you call it. Anyway before the Kitty landed, the Gerbilites invaded our land. They took over Hekon's castle city of Orika, and a spell was placed on it so anyone that was there during the invasion thought that Nio, the Gerbil Lord, was really Hekon."  
  
"Amazing." Rai said.  
  
Kin got up and walked over to the smithy in deep contemplation, "Fortunately for me though, I left the city for my shack in the Niottio Plateau."  
  
"This is the shack?" Rai asked, examining the various weapons.  
  
"Yup. But anyway, I found you guys outside my shack, you guys were pretty beat up. Heh, it's almost as if you fought the Hamsterite Mana Elite."  
  
"We did." Rai said grimly. "My brother over there got the Tiger Eye, but the Gerbil Lord took it, and then we fought the Mana Elite. After that, an odd spell was cast over us and we were sent to different parts of Rishka."  
  
Kin walked over to Scuzzball, "So this is Tohonio's decendant?"  
  
"That's right." Rai said.  
  
"Yet, Nio has the Tiger Eye?" Kin said, concerned.  
  
Rai nodded.   
  
"Oh, my. This isn't good." Kin said. "Was it complete?"  
  
"Well, no. It looked as though there was supposed to be something at the bottom of the sword."  
  
"The Crimson Tiger Eye!" Kin said.  
  
"Crimson Tiger Eye?" Rai said.  
  
Kin grabbed a book and flipped through the pages, "Ah! You don't know? The twelve heroes..."  
  
"Weren't there seven?" Rai said.  
  
"Nope. Only seven were recorded. Anyway, each weapon had a part taken out of it so it couldn't be used. The Crimson Tiger Eye was a large orb taken out of Tohonio's sword."   
  
Scuzzball moaned and fell out of the bed. He didn't move. Kin and Rai stopped their conversation immiediately and ran over to him. A glowing black spot was on his chest.  
  
"What the?" Rai said.   
  
"It's a poison. This is the Mana Elite version. To cure it, you need some Vio Leaves. They're not far from here. It's about an hour north to reach a grove of Vio Trees."   
  
"Oh my. Before I go, where is the Crimson Tiger Eye?" Rai said, worried.  
  
"Well, it says it was imbedded in the armor of the lord of Kali. You're from there aren't you? Well, of course you are. All Scuzzonians were from there."  
  
Rai was now very worried he ran out the door into the rocky plateau. The plateau was covered with blotches of grass and shrubs. Rai sprinted as fast as he could toward the tree grove.  
  
Kin looked at Scuzzball, "You stay calm, your bro's gonna get you some stuff to get rid of the poison."  
  
Scuzzball didn't twich. A faint scream was heard. Kin rushed out the door to see H.K. slam into the rocky plateau. Kin did a double take.  
  
"K-King Hekon?" Kin said with hope.   
  
"Unicorns........and buttercups......prancing...all in the pixie woods........" H.K. said. He then passed out.   
  
Meanwhile, Rai was running toward the plateau. The grove was in sight. The tree braches were wiry and long. He also saw someone at the grove. It was a deer demi-human with menacing antlers. He had jagged knuckles on each of his hands. He had on a Judo Outfit and was looking at Rai, no glaring at Rai. Rai stopped.  
  
"What do you want?" Rai said.  
  
"..." The deer was silent.  
  
"A deer demi-human? You're from the northern part of Yaunkido aren't you?"  
  
The deer nodded.  
  
"What do you need?" Rai asked the deer.  
  
"I'm Keitar, I was sent to destroy you. Heindo's orders. You won't cure your brother in time."  
  
"Why?" Rai asked.  
  
"Because you won't live long enough!" Keitar then jumped toward Rai and kicked Rai in the face. Rai quickly recovered and tackled Keitar, he then plunched him in the chest several times. Keitar threw Rai off and jumped back.  
  
"Not bad." Keitar said, "But can you handle this?" Keitar then rammed Rai with his antlers. Rai was now bleeding pretty badly. He looked at Keitar closely. He then jumped and did a kick to Keitar's chest. He then grabbed his antlers and flung him into a boulder which shattered. Keitar and Rai looked at each other.   
  
"Is that all?" Keitar said. His hand glew as he fired a blast of energy at Rai. Rai quickly dodged it. He focused his energy into his fist, and with all his might, socked Keitar as hard as he could. This time he hit a slope of rocks. A multitude of rocks fell on him.  
  
Rai decided to leave him be. He plucked about twenty leaves and ran off. Keitar slowly got out of the rubble.  
  
"Your go-huh?" Keitar noticed that he was gone, "NO! I'll find you again!"   
  
-Kin's Shack  
  
H.K. was looking over Scuzzball, "Poison?"   
  
Kin nodded, "Yes sir. It's an honor to see you back. Now you can take back your kingdom!"   
  
"I can't. Nio has the Grandia."   
  
Kin thought for a minute, "I got an idea then. When Rai gets back, he can sneak into the castle, get the Grandia and take off! Then he can bring it back here and I can attach the Grandia Soul to it."  
  
H.K. got out a necklace with a blue glowing rune on it, "This? I suppose it could work."  
  
Rai then burst through the door, "I got it!" He said triumphantly holding up the leaves.   
  
Kin grabbed them. He then put a few of the leaves in Scuzzball's mouth. He ate them instantly.  
  
"Now what?" Rai said.  
  
Kin smiled at him, "You brother will live. He'll be better tomorrow. Anyway, I have a job for you Rai."  
  
"Yes, of course!" Rai said.  
  
"Now then, we are goning to repair one of the legendary weapons, Grandia. We need you to infiltrate the castle, grab it, and get out."  
  
".....alright." Rai said.  
  
"I have an additional job for you." H.K. started, "A crystal is powering the curse in Orika. You need to find it and break it."  
  
"....yes." Rai said.  
  
"...wait..." Said a weak voice, it was Scuzzball. Rai walked over to him.   
  
"Yeah, bro?" Rai said.  
  
Scuzzball took off his two gauntlets with the glowing cores, "I found these in Bunny Lord's pod. You might need them."   
  
Kin freaked, "HOLY HAMSTERS! The Knuckles of the Titan! Their complete! Rai, use them!"   
  
Rai put on the guantlets, "Sweet. If I leave now, I might be able to reach Orika by nightfall."  
  
Kin nodded, "Good luck!"  
  
Rai left the shack. This is a major event he was doing!  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
-Raas Region   
  
Juno and Bunny Lord were walking down a path Juno got a symbol reading that a Jet Force Base was here!   
  
Bunny Lord looked down, "I got a bad feeling about this."  
  
Juno was smiling, "Who cares! Come on!"  
  
To be continued in Chapter 8, 'Juno's Call To Arms." 


	8. Juno's Call To Arms

Chapter 8  
-Juno's Call To Arms  
  
-Raas Region (Ginko Forest)  
  
Bunny Lord and Juno were walking down a dirt road in a pine forest known as the Ginko Forest. There was a gray sky above them, with the low rumble of thunder filling their ears. Juno got a signal telling that a Jet Force base was near by. Juno was running frantically down the path of fallen pine needles with Bunny Lord in quick pursuit. Juno quickly stopped and Bunny Lord ran right into him.  
  
"Ouch. What the hell was that all about?" Bunny Lord said.  
  
"I got a bad feeling. Why isn't the Force answering my call?" Juno said, pushing a few buttons on the communicator.   
  
Bunny Lord ran ahead to see a destroyed base of some sort. The base looked as though it was recently attacked. Maybe it was like this for a month or so. The thick door was ripped open, and spark occasionally shot up.  
  
Juno looked at the sky, it was starting to rain. "Know any towns near here? It's starting to rain."   
  
"I haven't been here for centuries." Bunny Lord said.  
  
"Why? Aren't you the lord?" Juno said.  
  
"Yeah. It happened a long time ago. About a year after The Bunny Emperor passed away."  
  
-Flashback (Aionoshidi Grand Temple, 800 years ago)  
  
Bunny Lord, Rabbot, a Bunnyite Lancer in silver armor named Slai, and three non-zodiac Jet Force Officers were running down a golden corridor with odd hieroglyphs on the walls. An explosion rocked the part of the corridor behind them. Three bird demi-humans came out of the flames. Slai and Rabbot quickly dispached them. They all kept running. Soon, they came to a communicator. Bunny Lord slammed a button to see Admiral Rune's image on a screen.  
  
"What's going on?" Rune said.  
  
"The Falcos Order is killing our troops. Jet Force looks as though they are handling things alright. From now on, you take Aionoshidi. It's under Jet Force Command."  
  
".....I see. Alright." Rune said.   
  
"Put Slai's pod in a safe place in the base in the Ginko Forest."  
  
"Yes, Rashin." The screen then closed.  
  
The six then ran into a room with endless gold pods a large gold one a room was lit by dim light crystals on the floor. The pods were floating in midair. The three Jet Force officers guarded the opening. The room looked as though it was a part of outer space. Bunny Lord made tricks like this to confuse invaders. As him, Rabbot, and Slai walked towards the pods, they saw the entire Bunnyite race here. From peasants, to Battle classes like Knights, Lancers, Archers, Time Mages, and Wizards. Bunny Lord and Rabbot approached their pod, and Slai went into his. Bunny Lord felt himself being Cryogenically Frozen.  
  
One of the officers looked at another, "What are they doing?"   
  
"Freezing themselves with 'Blue Mana'. It stops the aging process if done right."  
  
"Will they live though?"   
  
"Maybe. Who knows? All I know is that we have complete control of Aionoshidi."  
  
-Ginko Forest  
  
"Wow. You talked to Rune?" Juno said.  
  
"Yup. Years before you were around, and before JFZ was around." Bunny Lord said, approaching the base.  
  
"Is this the base my reader picked up?" Juno said.  
  
"Not sure." As Bunny Lord approached the entrance, a voice was heard.  
  
"Are zee Manamutations ready?" A voice said.  
  
"Almost sir. Good thing we found this empty Jet Force Base." Another voice said.  
  
"Why are we doing Manamutations?" A third voice said.  
  
"Rabbot said zat it is creepy and zee can make zee changes to people. Evil ones."   
  
"........it is a Jet Force base..." Juno said.  
  
"What do you need to do?" Bunny Lord said.  
  
"Protocol 118: Silently grab any innocents and a distress beacon. Protocol 142: Stop the mastermind."   
  
"So you're truly with us? You know, to stop the Heindo?"  
  
"Yeah." Juno said.  
  
"SHIBBY! Alrighty then, do you have a melee weapon?"  
  
Juno reached under his armor and grabbed a huge two handed axe. How he got this into his armor we will never know. It was made of iron, and it had large blade on it.  
  
"Uh......okay." Bunny Lord grabbed his axe. "Let's go!" The two heroes then walked into the base.  
  
-Destroyed Jet Force Base   
  
Bunny Lord and Juno walked into a room of melted metal. It seemed there was nothing here.   
  
"Were we hearing things?" Juno said.  
  
"Maybe....no, it sounded real!" Bunny Lord said.  
  
"Hello." A voice said. Juno and Bunny Lord saw a weasel demi-hman with a cybernetic eye looking at them, "I am Dr. Kujaminatarojucatamaranica, or Dr. K. You heard about our plans? Well, you and......and....my......god......."  
  
Juno looked at him, "What?"  
  
".......I-i-i-i-i-it's Junon! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR FREAKING LIVES! SHNELL! SHNELL!"  
  
No one else came.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm zee only one here." The Doctor then ran, followed by two robots.  
  
"What the?", Juno said, "Bunny Lord, who's Junon?"  
  
"A hero from the Legends, they said that he was a..........human......that landed.........on.........dude. DUDE!"   
  
"What?" Juno said.   
  
"You're a destined! You're related to Junon!"  
  
"I am?" Juno said.  
  
"Yes! One problem though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Manamutations gave him dragon wings, which I think you currently lack in that department." Bunny Lord said.  
  
"I see. Hey, look." Juno said, pointing at the entrance. The rain died down.  
  
Bunny Lord thought, *Slai's here. I can't revive him yet though.*, "Alright. We can't do a thing in Raas right now. We'll get killed. We need to get back to Bastet Castle in Kali."  
  
"And how, exactly, are we going to get there?" Juno said.  
  
"It'll take awhile, we need to find a port town called Aquar, then get ship to take us across the Tenku Sea. Then, we'll be in the Scuzzonian port town of Ruida." Bunny Lord said, "By the way, the monsters are a lot tougher then the ones in the Leo Plains."   
  
"Whatever. I still need to find a distress beacon."  
  
"If we find H.K., he'll get you one."   
  
"Alright then."   
  
Juno and Bunny Lord then walked along the dirt path once more in the Ginko Woods.  
  
To be continued in Chapter 9, 'Scuzzball, Rai Scuzzball' 


End file.
